Generating graphical summaries of image collections or video can be slow and tedious. For example, generating graphical summaries can often demand significant computing resources which can make such a task difficult or impractical to perform on devices that have limited resources, such as smartphones. Additionally, generating such summaries can require extensive user input, including, for example image selection, image arranging, etc.